


The End of All Things

by AnyaDawnFaye



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDawnFaye/pseuds/AnyaDawnFaye
Summary: The battle to free Fereldan from the Blight has been raging on... and all that is left is defeating the Archdemon. Lynn Cousland is up for the challenge. Or so she thinks. With her faithful Mabari Z'ev, mother figure Wynne, future husband Alistair and a group of dwarven warriors, they may stand a slight chance.





	The End of All Things

The battle was wearing on and Lynn Cousland was running low on arrows. The tactics were that of any other battle- two melee combatants, herself keeping them covered at range, and Wynne healing and supporting as needed. The younger of the two women could tell this was taking a heavy toll on the older. The Archdemon needed to die and soon.

They had called for a aid from a small battalion of dwarves, most of whom still seemed fearful of falling into the sky. They were the ones keeping much of the darkspawn at bay while the four companions did battle with the colossal black dragon. All were exhausted- humans, mabari, dwarves, and dragon.

“One last push!!!” Lynn urged them on. “We can win this!!!”

Alistair and Z’ev led the charge, sword, shield, and fangs flashing in the embers of the burning tower. The mabari leapt and sank his fangs into the base of the dragon’s throat. He clung for dear life, clawing at the scales with his hind legs to gain more stable footing.

The man took to attacking the beast’s legs. Each time it clawed at him, Alistair blocked with his shield- sharp bone screeching against steel. As claws came at him, he did not see the tail that was whipping to and from to eliminate such pests. Alistair was sent flying, coming to a halt against the wall of the battlements.

“ALISTAIR!!!”

His shield arm rose then dropped, his entire body stilling. Panic rose in Lynn's chest.

“Maker, please…. No no no no…”

Wynne wouldn't be able to get to him until the beast was dead, so that left only one option. She turned her gaze back to Z’ev who was still tearing into the enemy's neck. Lynn could see muscle and tendons moving beneath the scales, or lack of scales thanks to her mabari. It was now or never. She lined up the shot and prayed.

“Z’EV!!! DROP IT!” The mabari released his grip and darted between the dragon's legs and returning to his mistress.

_**Thwak!** _

The bow twanged and the glowing arrow whizzed through the air. The arrow sunk into the creature's windpipe. It let out a wheezing roar and staggered, dropping to its belly, legs giving out. Now was the last chance. She dropped her bow and picked up one of the fallen dwarves battle axes. Legs propelled her forward until she was next to the dragon.

She swung the axe once, bringing the blade down where the base of the dragon's skull met it's neck… for Father. Once again for Mother. For Fergus. Oriana. Oren. Duncan… with one final scream, she brought the axe down and the blade met stone. The body gave several violent twitches as the head rolled away. It was done… the Archdemon was dead.

A brilliant golden light erupted from the creature’s lifeless body. Lynn felt the energy draw towards her and fear took hold. Had Morrigan’s spell failed? No. She seemed so certain it had work, and the witch never gave to doubt… But she couldn’t move from her spot, the axe blade caught in the stone. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear Z’ev whimpering and whining. Wynne had called out for her as well.

_‘Maker…’_ she thought, straining against the invisible hold, _‘If Alistair is gone, take me to be by Your side, and his…’_ She closed her eyes and waited.

Even behind closed eyelids, another brilliant light filled her vision. Silence… She was still breathing, and from the base of the tower, she could hear cheering. The Blight was over. She opened her eyes and saw the monstrosity’s body slowly dissolve away into nothing.

Lynn took some shaky breaths before letting the weapon clatter to the ground. She ran for Alistair, ignoring Wynne and Z’ev, repeating the prayer over and over again in her head. She knelt, cradling his head in her lap.

“Alistair? Love? Please….” She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. “It's over. Please, wake up… Don't leave me… you promised…”

A low groan finally answered her after an agonizing moment.

“You of all people should know it would take more than a bump on the head to get rid of me…”

Lynn could barely suppress a sob like laugh as she carefully eased him to a sitting position.

“I guess your hard head is finally good for something, huh?”

It took some time for his eyes to focus on her. His sword and shield clattered to the ground as he cradled her face. She couldn’t help but smile as his thumb brushed over her lips.

“You’re still here…? And I’m still here…?”

Lynn nodded furiously, unable to speak. She flung her arms around his neck with such force, he nearly fell over backwards. He returned the embrace, kissing her cheek and holding her tight.

“A Fereldan freed from the Blight…” Alistair murmured into her neck. “Who could ask for a better wedding gift?”

They pulled back from each other, smiling like absolute idiots before Alistair claimed her mouth with a kiss.

Nothing would ever separate her from this man again.


End file.
